Masque de beauté sans âge
by Larme de Cristal
Summary: Jiraiya s'est encore fait attraper par Tsunade alors qu'il espionnait les filles aux bains. Il est maintenant assis à son bureau, en face d'elle et ne trouve rien d'autre à faire que la regarder se plonger dans ses papiers et se dire qu'elle serait mieux si elle ne portait pas son masque de beauté sans âge...


**Hello ! J'espère que vous allez bien et que votre rentrée s'est bien passée ! :D De mon coté, bientôt le bac, aie, aie, aie ! Mais bon, je trouverai toujours le temps d'écrire mes OS. Bref, aujourd'hui c'est un petit texte sur Jiraiya et Tsunade que je poste, parce que voilà, je les aime et je pense qu'ils auraient fini ensemble (ou du moins je l'espérais...) si ero-sannin n'avait pas fait l'idiot au village d'Ame... M'enfin, j'espère que ce texte vous plaira. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

 **Masque de beauté sans age**

* * *

Jiraiya observait Tsunade qui remplissait des papiers à son bureau, en face de lui. Une fine mèche blonde tombait devant ses yeux sans qu'elle semble y faire attention. Les traits fins de son visage se crispaient parfois en lisant une phrase qui ne lui plaisait pas. Elle avait réussi à attraper le Sannin alors qu'il tentait d'espionner les filles aux bains publics et elle était revenue de sa promenade – sensé être reposante – en le tirant durement par l'oreille avant de l'obliger à s'asseoir sous prétexte qu'elle avait une mission à lui confier. Depuis, il était là à attendre qu'elle finisse de remplir ses papiers importants et interminables.

\- Tu sais que tu serais plus belle sans ton masque de beauté sans âge ?

La Hokage releva brusquement la tête et regarda Jiraiya qui se contentait de lever les yeux vers le plafond, les bras croisés. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait dit cela, d'un coup. C'était juste une réflexion qu'il se faisait depuis un moment.

\- De quoi je me mêle, tête d'œuf pervers ?!

Le retour de son surnom d'enfance et la légère rougeur sur les joues de Tsunade tirèrent un sourire au Sannin.

\- De rien. Je dis juste que tu serais plus jolie sans, planche à pain, rétorqua-t-il en jouant le jeu de leurs surnoms.

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi !

La Godaime secoua la tête pour ensuite se replonger dans ses documents. Jiraiya soupira et continua ensuite à la détailler. Ce visage lisse, cette peau blanche et parfaite, ces cheveux blonds bien coiffés, ces doigts fins. Tout cela était tellement artificiel. Même ces formes avantageuses lui paraissaient sans charme – même s'il devait avouer qu'elles lui faisaient de l'effet. Il savait que Tsunade n'aimait pas montrer toutes ces années qui s'étaient accumulées sur son corps et, par la même, les souffrances à jamais gravées dans sa chair. Alors, elle enfilait ce masque de jeunesse éternelle pour tenter de les cacher derrière une beauté froide et sensuelle. Car elle n'avait que sa beauté comme bouclier. Pourtant, la seule fois où il avait vu ses rides qu'elle s'évertuait à dissimuler, il l'avait trouvé plus belle que jamais.

\- En tout cas, reprit-il à nouveau, je sais que, moi, si tu étais toute ridée, je continuerai à t'aimer. Je pense que je serai même encore plus amoureux.

Tsunade releva à nouveau la tête, se demandant s'il se moquait d'elle. Mais, elle ne trouva pas la moindre trace de moquerie dans le sourire rayonnant du Sannin. Pas même de l'espérance ou une proposition. Juste une infinie tendresse. Jiraiya était comme ça. Il n'hésitait pas un seul instant à étaler son amour sans rien demander en retour. Il était si honnête que cela en devenait déstabilisant. Depuis le temps, elle devrait y être habituée. Seulement, il la surprenait encore aujourd'hui, près de quarante ans après leur première rencontre. Tsunade lâcha un soupir exaspéré. Elle se leva soudain, faisant sursauter Jiraiya et lui donnant des sueurs froides. Ce n'était jamais bon signe lorsqu'elle avait ce genre de réaction. Elle s'approcha et se pencha vers lui. Il ferma les yeux dans l'attente du choc. Mais il ne sentit pas le célèbre coup de poing de la Godaime. Elle souleva juste son bandeau et posa ses lèvres contre son front. Le temps que le Sannin rouvre les yeux, elle s'était redressée, regagnait sa chaise et se replongeait dans ses papiers. Jiraiya resta interloqué. Ce baiser… Il savait que Tsunade ne l'offrait qu'à ceux qu'elle aimait : Nawaki, Dan, Naruto… Il sentit un immense sourire se peindre sur son visage.

\- Range-moi tout de suite ce sourire niais, rétorqua la Hokage sans relever les yeux. Et puis tiens, au lieu d'aller mater les filles aux bains, tu vas plutôt apporter ça au Pays de la Soie.

Elle lui tendit un parchemin scellé qu'il prit lentement.

\- Et plus vite que ça ! s'écria-t-elle pour le faire bouger.

Il activa le pas et sortit du bureau, haussant les épaules. Elle faisait comme si rien ne s'était passé. Mais au fond de lui, il savait qu'il se souviendrait toujours du contact chaud de ses lèvres sur son front. Il finit enfin par revenir à la réalité et se dépêcha d'aller préparer ses affaires. D'après ce qu'il avait entendu, les filles du Pays de la Soie étaient parmi les plus belles et il tenait à le voir de ses propres yeux !

Debout à la fenêtre de la tour du Hokage, Tsunade regarda partir son pervers préféré en souriant.

* * *

 **N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis. Je vous aime ! Bisous !**


End file.
